


My sister wrote this

by Mha_edits



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mha_edits/pseuds/Mha_edits
Summary: My sister wrote this horrid thinghttps://www.wattpad.com/user/KiriMHA
Kudos: 2





	My sister wrote this

Nora looks up clearly taken aback, she hears the music start to play and everyone in the church stands up. She stares down the crimson carpet and sees a flicker of another color. Nora's eyes start to tear up as she sees the face standing in the white dress. "Alayni...", she whispers to herself. The black haired girl walks down the carpet with beautiful flowers in her hands, some lilly's, roses, and lavender flowers. alayni looks into her future wife's eyes from afar with and a smile forms on her face. Alayni walks up the steps set down her flowers and takes Nora's hands. "Hello, love.", Nora says with a tear running down her cheek. "Hello.", says the black haired girl in the beautiful dress.

Nora puts her hand to alaynis face and touches her cheek before lifting the clear vail off of Alayni's face. But...suddenly her smile turns to a frightened expression. " Javion!", Nora says while slowly stepping back. Alayni touches her face," Huh, I thought I had put on my mask...Oh well." The bride to be takes out a knife from his pocket. Nora shivers seeing the knife is already covered in a dark red blood. everyone in the church screams and runs for the door,"Don't bother.", says javion with an evil smile,"All the doors in this shit-hole are locked. And they're locked TIGHT." He breaks out into a sycotic laugh, and then...he suddenly stops and looks up,"YOU!" he pounts his knife at Nora while slowly stepping forward,"YOU CAUSED THIS!!!" " W-what?", Nora stutters out,"how did I cause any of this!?" javion smirks,"You made your wedding day on TACO TUESDAY! we ALWAYS meet up on taco tuesday but NOOO you had to get married n' shit!"

Nora clenches her fists, tears once again filling her eyes,"y-you...you think I sniffle didn't want to meet up!" Javion's face turns to a shocked expression,"w-what do you mean?" "I'VE BECOME LACTOSE INTOLERANT!!!", Nora screams with poetic tears running down her pail face. Javion's starts to cry, clearly taken aback by the comment,"WHY...sniff Why, why,why" he trys to form words but the tears won't allow him,"why-y, why didn't you just tell me!!!", he falls to his knees dropping his knife. he hides his face in his blood stained hands,"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE I KILLED HER!!!" he screams pain clearly in his voice. Nora screams for she already knows who the victim is,"Alayni", she trys to call out to her love knowing she will never hear her voice again.

Javion screams with her,"I'M SORRY!!!", he kneels down starting to pray begging for some sort of forgivneness. Nora suddenly stops crying and wipes away her tears. all she can see is red the knife on the floor the only thing in her sights. she slowly bends down grabbing the knife, her hands visibly shaking. I'm not going to cry but...I'm not going to forgive either she quickly glares at javion who is still on his knees praying. She walks towards javion the red stained knife still in her hands. Javion look up seeing the knife but he does not moveI deserve this he thinksi'm a monster he stands up and spreads his arms wide"DO IT!", he screams "DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!!!!" he repeats himself over and over.

Nora stares at him, her face as stoic as ever"No..." she whispers just enough for javion to hear. "what?" he asks his eyes opening slightly. "you heard me. I said NO!" What is she saying. Why wouldn't she kill me? javion thinks. Nora throw the knife into the crowd of people who were watching patiently. "You living with this...is....IS WORSE THAN DEATH!!!" Nora stands tall fighting back her tears still is aw of how her best friend could do something so vile and evil. she walks down the carpet and stands next to the doors,"Now." she reaches out her hand," hand me the keys to the doors and we're going to turn you into the police." Javion shakes with rage,"NO!!!" he pulls a remote out of his pocket "I WON'T EXCEPT THIS!!!", his hand pushes a button on the remote.

"NOOOOO!!!"Nora screams but before javion can push the button...a knife is stabbed into his chest w-what!!!?? javion shakes blood gushing from is mouth as he slowly coughs. the person with the knife slowly creeps down to javions ear and says,"gatcha, bitch..." javion shutters," NO NO NO NO no no o n-no o..." the color in his eyes fades. Nora lets a breath out that she didn't know she hand been holding and looks up, her eyes suddenly brighten and tear up at the same time," A-alayni!"

Epilogue:

"Hello, love..." Alayni says with a smile. Jesus slowly touches Javion's face,Javion looks up, love in his eyes. "Jesus, why after all I've done, why do you still come back to me?", Jesus sighs and then says," Javion, my child it is because every time you're done with your foolish acts you think of me and I can feel it.", as jesus and javion continue to talk eyes are watching them from afar. It is lucifer. how could he betray me I thought he loved me!? Lucifer thought to himself.


End file.
